This invention relates to a dose inhaler, more particularly to an improvement of a dose inhaler powered which features an isolated chamber for dose of medicine and water in order to prevent the mixing of the dose and water during the operation. Accordingly, the dose is reserved economically.
The conventional supersonic dose inhaler generally includes a chamber and an oscillator. The dose of medicine and water are contained within the chamber and an oscillator is disposed at the bottom of the chamber. The oscillator provides an oscillation via electo-mechanic configuration, consequently, the water is vaporized and mixed with medicine by the operation of said oscillation to form a stream. One side of the chamber is provided with a port and interconnected with a pipe thereof. By this arrangement, the stream is capable of being directed into the respiratory system through the nostril or mouth. In the conventional configuration, the chamber shall be contained with water not only to facilitate the operation, but also because the water may prevent the oscillator from malfunctioning as a result of continuous operation without water. On the other hand, this may also prevent the patient from inhaling intensified medicine. But once the medicine is mixed with water, both the medicine and water will be spoiled after a period of time. On the other hand, the medicine will vaporize with the water.
Besides, the chamber is provided with an enclosed space serving the vaporized medicine. The enclosed space is integral with the chamber and can not disassembled. It is difficult and impossible for the user to recognize whether the medicine has run out or not, an inconvenience to the user. On the other hand, the vaporized medicine may form a scale attached to the inner wall of the chamber. It may cause a great cleaning problem to the enclosed space because the enclosed space provides no access.